


Los pliegues de mi corazón

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No soy bastante, ¿verdad? ¿No soy bastante para olvidarlo?”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Los pliegues de mi corazón

**Los pliegues de mi coraz** **ón **

Hikaru quería escapar.

Era una sensación que había sentido a menudo durante su vida, pero nunca la había sentida tan fuerte.

Ya no tenía éxito de sostener esa mirada acusadora, y no tenía gana de explicar sus razones.

No en ese momento, ni en otro.

No podía escapar, y Yuto no se iba.

Se quedaba allí, inmóvil, con una mirada de hielo en la cara y la muñeca de Hikaru apretada en la mano.

El mayor sentía como si su agarre quemase, como si la marca de su mano fuera destinada a quedarse en su piel, como su mirada con él.

Tenía la manga de su camiseta levantada, y aun se rechazaba de mirar, sabía lo que habría visto en su brazo.

Cortes. Heridas más o menos profundas, más o menos viejas, algunas frescas, otras cicatrizadas desde hace tiempo, algunas vueltas en sombras, otras aún vivas en la carne.

Y Hikaru no quería verle. No ahora que tenía Yuto a mirarlas fijo por él.

“¿Por qué, Hikka?”

Se lo había preguntado ya docenas de veces hasta ahora, desde que había entrado en el baño y lo había buscado con la navaja en mano.

Y no quería responderle, no quería concederle la verdad, porque sabía que en el momento en que lo hubiera hecho todo iba a derrumbarse, toda esa ficción que había tan acuradamente construido, todas esas mentiras que le había dicho, todo ese amor que había profesado a lo largo de los últimos meses.

Todo iba a desaparecer, como si nunca hubiera existido.

“No… ¿no te doy bastante, Hikaru? ¿Hay algo que no he visto, algún problema a que no he prestado atención? Porque, de verdad, no puedo entender porque te seas sentido obligado a hacer algo así, a herirte, yo...” empezó a decir, pareciendo cerca de un ataque de pánico.

Y Yaotome quería abrazarlo, decirle que la culpa no era suya, al contrario, que él había hecho todo lo posible para hacerlo estar bien y para hacerlo feliz.

Y después le habría dicho que no estaba en su naturaleza serlo, que su mente se divertía a nunca dejarlo en paz, y que nunca iba a conocer realmente la felicidad. 

Que cortarse lo hacía sentir bien. Que el dolor lo hacía seguir en adelante. Que sangraba solo para saber de ser vivo, porque de lo contrario su entera existencia no le sería parecido mucho más que un continuo sufrir de eventos, en que él no podía hacer otro que quedarse mirando.

Respiró profundamente, antes de responderle.

“Es por Kota, Yu.” murmuró, y solo pronunciar ese nombre le hizo tener gana de arañar sus heridas, de reabrirlas, de sentirlas quemar. Eso, y la mirada de completo desengaño en la cara del menor.

“No soy bastante, ¿verdad?” murmuró, suspirando. “¿No soy bastante para olvidarlo?” añadió, con la voz de alguien que no esperaba una respuesta.

Salió del cuarto, y el mayor vio un velo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lo oyó cerrar la puerta principal, y sabía que nunca iba a volver.

Lo había engañado. Lo había decepcionado. Lo había herido, aún más de cómo había herido sí mismo.

Miró fijo a los cortes en su brazo, y pensó que ninguno de ellos había sido por Yuto.

¿Cómo podía aún ser justo el amor que sentía por Kota?

Pero estaba allí.

Y como esas cicatrices, nunca iba a irse.


End file.
